Seigaku Kissa SanChoume!
by kagayakuteyuzu
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya kalau tezu jadi pattisier disebuah cafe n orgnya kejem bgt!n si fuji jadi orang yg suka tidur klu gak dikasih makanan?ini dia FF pertama saia yg katanya gokil!TezuxfujixOC!


**Ini fic pertamaku!maaf ya kalau jelek….bagi para senior kuucapkan hajimemashite…**

**Ak suka bgt yang namanya prince of tennis!tezuka aku sayang kamu!*digebuk massal***

**Disclaimer:aduh aku pingin minta izin nich ma konomi-sensei,,,blh gak tezuka buat aku…?*digamprat konomi-sensei***

**Bukan cuma Konomi-sensei aja, saia mau pinjem plot crita ma Matsuzuki-sensei…**

**Douzo untuk baca fic pertama saia….*nunduk2***

Seigaku Kissa San-Choume

Diambil dr cerita : Happy Cafe

Kou Matsuzuki

Pagi yang cerah di Tokyo, saat musim panas akan hanya menatap langit pagi nan cerah itu dengan bosan. Baru 2 hari ia tinggal di sebuah mansion murah agak jauh dari rumahnya. Ia memilih tinggal sendiri karena takut merepotkan ibunya yang sekarang sudah menikah lagi. Ayah kandungnya telah lama meninggal. Dan kini ia memilih tinggal sendiri. Tapi….lama-kelamaan dia merasa bosan. Ia pun memetuskan mencari pekerjaan sambilan selama libur musim panas.

Ia bergegas mandi dan SAT,SET,SAT,SET!Ia sudah siap untuk berangkat. Yuugata berniat mencari pekerjaan di sebuah café di blok 3, yang katanya sich, bias buat orang bahagia.

Sesampainya di depan café, dilihatnya papan took bertuliskan "Bonheur". Beberapa hari yang lalu , ia melihat 2 orang pengunjung yang baru saja keluar dari café tersebut.

Pengunjung 1 : Eh…tadi kuenya enak bgt ya!

Pengunjung 2 : iya!apa lagi brownies-nya itu….legit bgt!besok kita kesini lagi yuk?

Yuugata yang melihat 2 pengunjung itu, merasa takjub akan café itu….jangan2 nih café bisa bikin orang yang makan disini jadi bahagia….dan oleh karena itu sekarang ia berdiri tepat di depan café tersebut untuk ndaftar jadi TKW…eh bukan!pegawai maksud saia XDD…

Bonheur yang berarti kebahagiaan. Mungkin bukan cuma nama café tersebut yang berarti kebahagiaan, tapi juga dapat membuat pelanggannya bahagia…

Yuugata pun melangkahkan kakinya dgn mantap karena siap dites untuk jafi pegawai. Tapi saat membuka pintu…"Eh!Kok gak bisa dibuka sihhhh!" Ditariknya knop pintu dengan sekuat tenaga dan….

GRAKKKK!

Knop pintu yang rusak beserta muka Yuugata yang sadar ada tulisan "dorong" disebelah knop!Muka yang memucat itu ditambah dengan seseorang yang membuatnya kaget!

"Apa yang kau lakukan sampai kau merusak pintu café yang masih tutup!"

Seseorang bermuka garang berdiri tepat tubuh Yuugata gemetaran dan menelan ludahnya sendiri! "Anu maafkan saya! Saya tidak tahu! Saya kesini hanya ingin melamar jadi pegawai!" Dengan nada ketakutan akibat aura aneh yang dikeluarkan pria itu, ia menjelaskan maksud kedatangannya ke café itu. "Oh, kalau begitu kita masuk dulu!Hoi!FUJI!Eh…" Pria itu kaget saat membuka pintu café. Seorang pria berambut coklat tergeletak tepat dihadapan mereka! "Jangan-jangan dipukul sapu lagi, sama iblis ini. Tapi gila cantik banget! Cowok pa cewek nih!" Lagi-lagi ia berpikir negatif. Tiba-tiba cowok garang yang bersamanya, mendekati orang yang tergeletak itu. Yuugata kira, si cowok itu akan mencium orang itu! "Anu, saya tidak akan lihat . Silakan lanjutkan!"

"Kau ini berpikir aku mau melakukan apa heh!" Setelah cowok garang itu menggertak Yuugata, ia mengambil sepotong kue dari sakunya, setelah itu…..

NGEK!SLEPP! Dijambaknya si rambut coklat yang sedang tertidur dan menyumpelkan roti itu pada mulutnya. "Ah, Tezuka, trima kasih sudah membangunkanku."

"Sudah puas tidurmu, Fuji?" Dengan aura hitamnya, si cowok bernama Tezuka itu memarahi pegawainya yg bernama Fuji. "Apa maksudmu menempel poster 'Menerima Pegawai Baru' di depan cafe kita?"

"Oh,,itu karena manager tidak ada dan aku rasanya selalu capek setiap hari. Makanya aku ingin mencari pegawai baru, untuk ikut membantu café kita."

"Fuji, lagipula kerjamu itu hanya tidur dan bersantai saja! Buat apa kita mencari pegawai baru, lagipula sudah cukup kita berdua yang bekerja!"

Kata-kata yang dikatakan Tezuka itu membuat Yuugata kaget. _Ja…ja…jadi, café ini sebenernya tidak membutuhkan pegawai!Tapi…_Yuugata lemas sendiri memikirkan kata-kata Tezuka.

"Ah!Kau imut sekali *cuih*!Kau diterima kerja disini…" Fuji tiba-tiba memegang tangan Yuugata dan membuat Yuugata kaget.

"Bodoh!Jangan cepat mengambil keputusan!" DHIEZZZ! Pria berambut hijau lumut itu memukul pegawainya tanpa belas kasih. "Maafkan pegawai kami. Tapi…"

"Tolong izinkan aku bekerja disini selama 3 hari!Tanpa bayaran pun tak apa!" Yuugata menyela ucapan Tezuka.

"Kenapa kau ingin kerja?Kalau tidak usah dibayar, mending tidak usah kerja!"

"Itu karena…." Yuugata tidak bias berkata dan malah memikirkan masalah keluarganya. "Karena orang tuaku kaya *cuih*!Jadi tidak usah dibayar!"

"Sekalian saja jadi relawan!"

"Bohong kok!Itu karena aku lihat sepertinya orang-orang yang keluar dari sini selalu terlihat bahagia. Tapi kok, yang ada cuma pegawai yg aneh dan mahal senyum begini?"

"Kamu ngomong sesuatu saat kalimat terakhir itu?" Aura hitam mulai terlihat lagi pada Tezuka. " Yah baiklah!Aku akan lihat perkembanganmu bekerja, tapi jika kau melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun, kau akan KUHAJAR!"

"Ha…ha…hajar!"Yuugata kaget setengah mati!Tubuhnya kaku!

"Ya sudah kutendang!"

_HEGK!Harus kerja bener nich!Tapi kenapa Tezuka bersikap sok hebat begitu sich!Sayonara kerja part time yang bahagia! _Yuugata mulai berpikir negatif.

"Oh ya, kerjamu mencatat pesanan tamu, kalau senggang kamu juga harus cuci piring dan barang pecah belah lainnya!Dan lagi, JIKA SI FUJI INI TIDUR, SUMPALKAN MAKANAN APA SAJA KEMULUTNYA DENGAN PENUH KEBENCIAN!Begitu tidur dia tidak akan bangun sampai ada orang yang menyumpalkan sesuatu kemulutnya"

"Aku memang selalu tidur jika lapar." Fuji tersenyum menyeringai. _Kok rasanya kayak serangga ya?_

"Ada pertanyaan?"

"Ah…ti…ti..tidak"

"Bagus!Ini celemeknya!"

Dan dimulailah kerja part time Yuugata (yg tidak bahagia ini) di café itu…Bonheur…

Yaks akhirnya selese juga…ini dia FF pertama yg terbit….tapi ini sebenernya FF yang ke 4 klu gak 5 deh yg pernah kubuat….ya sudah ini FF khusus buat temen2 yang baru kenal ma saia,,,n ini sebagai parcel lebaran 2010 saia buat kalian…ditrima n dibaca ya?*nunduk2*

Please Preview!o


End file.
